1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to blankets, and, more particularly, to an improved elongated blanket made from two layers of material, sewn together to form fold lines to enable the blanket to be easily folded into various useful articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Most blankets and/or pillows made, sold and used throughout the world are not useful for all persons. For example, pillows include particle fill material, such as feathers, down, synthetic filament yarn, buckwheat hulls, cherry pits, etc. While blankets may be made from any number of artificial or natural materials. Both feathers and sown fill material in pillows can induce intense head sweats in sleepers and many blankets and pillows harbor known allergens, such as dust mites, etc., which can cause allergic symptoms in an estimated 20% of Americans, or roughly 58 million people.
The blanket industry uses standard dimensions for its blankets, depending on the size of the bed on which the blanket is to be used. Additionally, most blankets are not adapted to be folded and used as other items, such as bolsters, cushions, pillows, etc. The blanket of the present invention solves many of the known problems with known blankets, and utilizes a novel but highly effective resilient, semi-solid, 100% polyester fleece material that is secured together in two layers for greater versatility and comfort.
Various blankets, coverlets, pillow kits, sleeping bags and toys are known which contain pockets for storing items or pillows may be used to cover pillows, or which may be converted into pillows by the use of strings, zippers, or other fastening means. These known means usually include a separate cover, or the like, which may be converted and/or extended from, or retracted into a body, wherein it is fastened in position by actuation of a cooperating fastening means. These folded or converted items do not make comfortable pillows however, and the cost of manufacturing and assembling the many different parts of such known items is high, particularly when compared to the low cost of manufacturing and assembling, and the ease of use of the novel blanket of the present invention.
One prior art blanket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,741 to Book, which discloses a baby blanket having a zipper, which is folded, and the zipper closed to convert the blanket into a pillow. Although this patent discloses a blanket that may be formed into a pillow, it requires that a zipper be used to keep folded sections of the pillow together. The zipper adds to the complexity and cost in manufacturing and cleaning of this blanket.
Other known prior art means are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,276, which discloses a waterproof pillow covering means having interior pockets therein for storing items when the cover is placed over a filling or a pillow, and tied at its ends by pull string. This patent fails to show a blanket having the advantages set forth for the blanket of the present invention.
Therefore, there still exists a long-felt need in the art for a dependable, easily-used blanket, which is comfortable and made of relatively low-cost and easy-to-manufacture synthetic materials; which is elongated, substantially allergy free and made from 100% polyester fleece for sanitary and other reasons; and which is easily folded, rolled, transported and/or cleaned or washed.